Life or Death
by MangoSugarcube
Summary: When a curse falls on Alec it's up to Izzy with the help of her friends to help get the cure. (if you have read tid it will make a lot more sense and if you haven't you can still read it!) please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey have you seen Alec lately?" Clary looks up from reading her book and says "Uh no I hven't, I'll ask Jace." Then she got up and left with me on her heels. We walk up to his room and knock on his door. No one answers, we look at each other and we both know where he is. The training room. We walk in and there is a gross sweaty Jace beating a punching bag. "JACE!" but he doesn't hear me. "Hey Jace! I need to ask you something." Clary says it at normal sound and his head whips around like a dog hearing his name. "How the hell does that work?" Jace smirks at me and walks up to Clary.

"Do you know where Alec went?"

"Uh no… I thought you did."

"Well we don't." That's when the realization of the situation sinks in. Sebastian is on the loose and Alec is gone! Jace and Clary both seem to realize this because their eyes got wide.

"Wait hold up. Alec's gone and we don't know where?" Clary asked. We nodded.

"Guys just track him!"

"That's a great idea Clary! Jace start tracking!" Jace mumbles something unintelligent and walks off to find his steele. Clary goes after him so I'm left alone. I try to figure out why Alec would just run off and then it dawns on me like a light bulb above my head, Magnus! I run up to Jaces room hoping Jace and Clary aren't having a make-out session. I knock just in case and Clary opens the door.

"Hey Iz, Jace just left to have a shower and try to find something of Alec's. Anyways what's up?"

"Well other than the fact that Alec is gone? I figured out why Alec ran off."

"Are you gonna tell me? Or keep me in suspense?!"

"Well a couple nights Alec knocked on my door as drunk as hell and told all about his break up with Magnus!" Before I could continue Jace walked in.

"What's going on in here?"

"Izzy figured out why Alec left."

"Well I figured out where." I explained about Malec's break up (that's what I call them) and Jace told us that he went hunting in the back streets in New York and now he's not moving anywhere.

"Alec wouldn't stop moving unless…"

"OMG Alec's hurt! We have to find him."

"Okay Clary you stay here and Izzy and I will go!"

"Hold up, I'm coming! I was in that battle too! I know what to do!"

"No Clary you have to stay here!"

"I'm not a kid Jace I'm coming!"

"Guys! Shut the hell up! Alec's out there hurt and you to are bickering! Clary can come! Let's just go already!" Jace did not look happy but I don't care, I have to go find Alec before it's too late! We get on our gear and head towards where Jace tells us to. It takes about half an hour before we reach the ally way Alec's in, there's barely any light because the sun's behind the building, we all take out our witchlight. Clary goes to take a step but Jace flings out his arm and whispers "No, I'll go first." Clary rolls her eyes but says nothing.

We crept silently through the ally way looking over and under everything until we are near the end and the only light is the witchlight. I hear a moan and I silently creep over to lump in the shadows. I grap my whip just in case and lean over the lump.

"Alec is that you?"

"Izzy…? Yes it's me."

"Thank the angel your okay. Jace come help Alec." I stand up and watch my two brothers grasp each other, and Jace half carry's half drags Alec into our witchlight. We can't see anything in the gloom so we put on more runes and run back to the Institue.

We lay Alec down on a bed in the infirmary and Clary goes off to find the supplies while Jace goes to get him more comfortable clothes so that means Alec and I are alone.

"What the hell we're you thinking? You could have gotten killed!"

"Would it have mattered?" I stare down at my brother and rely the words he just said to me in my head over and over.

"Of course it would have mattered Alec. You're my family; mom and dad are gone most of the time. You and Jace are all I have left! You we're always there for me and Jace and… and… Max. You always helped us, encouraged us made me feel better when I was sad. How could you say that?"

"Izzy… You know what I mean."

"No Alec I don't. I love you too much for you to say something like that." There are tears streaming down my face and he reaches up his hand to wipe them away like he used to. Then I see it.

"Alec what we're you fighting?"

"I got a message from the clave and some greater demon was loose and I was mad and angry and confused I got my stuff and went. It was a nasty battle but I got enough good slashes to send him to his own dimension again. Izzy don't look so shocked we've dealt with greater demons before."

All I could do is look at it. It looked like blood coming from his mouth.

"Alec what's on your lip?"

He looked startled by the question by then said "Oh yea it was weird. It spat at me when it was dying. It's weird, but I don't think it did anything." Just then Clary comes back in with a whole bunch of medical supplies and hands them to Izzy. "I'm going to go see what's taking Jace so long." She turned on her heel and walked out the door. I started tending to his wounds, there was a long gross looking cut on his arm so I did an iratize on it and one along his cheek. The rest we're bruise's so we just left them. Jace walked in looking grave with Clary behind him looking a little out of focus.

"Izzy can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh yea sure guys. Alec get some rest."

"No I'm the oldest I need to know this and…"

"No Alec Izzy's right get some sleep, I'll fill you in." Alec nodded and we walked out the door. I hear the door click softly behind and I look at the couple. I don't like the looks on their faces.

"Guys… What's up? You're scaring me with your serious faces."

Clary took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry but I overheard your conversation with Alec. Just the part about how he was fighting the demon. Well I got Jace too look it up for me."

Jace nodded his head. "Izzy it wasn't just some ordinary greater demon."

Alec Pov

I don't understand what the big deal is. I feel fine I don't know why there fussing over me so much. Jace does this daily and Izzy never get's this upset. I mean yea it was a little risky going out right now but the clave called so I answered, it's what a good shadowhunter does! I know Sebastian outs there but I don't see how I am a threat to him. It's Clary he wants not me. Don't get me wrong I like Clary now. She's actually pretty cool and I would call her a friend so I definitely care if something happens to her. That would hurt Jace which instantly hurts me.

I stand up and find I'm steadier on my feet than I thought. I slowly creep towards the door and open it an inch. About 2 hours ago Izzy came in looking super pale even for her. She told me to get some rest and she'll tell me all about it tomorrow. I tried to protest but she just shook her head and walked out. The hallways quiet and dim with only witchlight lighting the hall. I just want to sleep in my own bed, I don't like sleeping in other places than my bed. I creep down the many twisting halls past Izzy's room and I put my ear against it but didn't hear anything. I walked on until I reached Jace's room expecting to hear his and Clary's breathing but all I heard was silence.

I realized I was more hungry than tired so made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and started to walk back to my room I went the longer way which is past the library. I stopped when I saw the light and peeped in though the window to see Clary curled up beside Jace looking half asleep and Jace and Izzy looked like they were arguing. I wonder what their arguing about. He put his ear to the glass and listened.

Clary Pov

Damn I was tried. I had my head on Jace's shoulder and my eyes were drooping. But I couldn't sleep. I'm sure your wondering why so I'll tell you. Jace and Izzy are arguing about whether to tell Alec or not.

"No Jace if we tell him he'll just get scared! This is serious! We have to call the clave!"

"Izzy listen to yourself! Calm your tits!"

"Don't tell me to calm my tits Jace! My tits will not be calm until this is sorted out!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. Jace smirked and Izzy just sat there.

"Can I say something?"

"Sure Clary what's up?"

"Ok since I have been listening to you ladies bitch at each other for last hour and a half I have to say both of you have valid points. Jace; Izzy has a point we have to tell someone! Maybe not the clave but someone and we should tell him… wouldn't you like to know?"

Izzy snorted at that. "Yea I guess but who will we tell?"

"Well maybe the only person who knows about this stuff."

"Oh Jace we couldn't…"

"What other choice do we have?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Izzy and Jace both jumped out of their seats but I didn't. I saw him coming in after I finished my little speech. We look at each other and I say "Well it's now or never so you better tell him."

Izzy Pov

Shit! I don't want to tell him now! I look at Clary and she smiles at me. Why does she have to be so likeable?

"I'm waiting!"

I take a deep breath and say "Alec the blood that he spat you… did you get it in your mouth?"

"Uh yes, I was yelling my name of my sword and he spat it right in there. Why does it matter?"

I had to sit down. I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't, I had to tell him. "Alec it wasn't just any ordinary demon, it was Yanluo. You ate demon blood. Do you know what that means?"

Alec shook his head. "It means your addicted to it now. That's how it works. How much did he spit?"

"A lot I think." He stood there and suddenly his legs gave away. Jace caught him and sat him down in a chair.

"Alec what did you do to make him mad?" Clary asked tenderly.

"Well I killed another demon that he was with it… Oh no! I killed its family!"

Clary ran over to a book open on the desk and brought it over and started reading. She looked at Jace who was reading over her shoulder.

"Basically it says that Alec has to keep eating the blood or else he… uh he…"

"Dies." Alec says his face growing white.

"There's more… There's some side affects. You hairs going to start to turn grayish silver and you'll be weak without it. You can get it in a powder… You don't have to drink it."

"I have to put some god damn powder in my fucking orange juice every morning or else I die?"

"Please Alec stop yelling. I know this is hard but we'll figure it out… We always do!"

"Not this time Isabelle." And with that he storms out. I stand up but Jace is already up and saying "Let me talk to him." The door slammed behind him. I can't keep it any longer, I cry I cry so hard I start to shake! Why didn't I do more? This is all my fault! I look up when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Izzy it's not your fault, we all think it's our own faults for different reasons. I think it's my fault…"

"But it's not! How could you think that?"

Clary shrugs her shoulders "Jace feels it's his fault too, he doesn't show it but I know he does. We all do. But it's none of our faults. If you went with him you could have the same problem or if Jace went with him."

The tears keep falling but the shaking has stopped. "I have spent so much time in here I'm sure we can find out where to get this demon powder, and don't worry about Alec. Jace will deal with him but for right now we all need to get some rest." She smiles at me and stands up.

"I knew we kept you around for another reason than just Jace being madly in love with you."

Clary blushed but smiled at me. "That's why he does it you know. \because he loves you so much he wants to keep you safe." Clary nods her head but says nothing. We walk out of the library with the door slamming behind us and the only thought I have is "I will find this powder, whether it's the last thing I do."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 3 weeks. 3 weeks since we found out about Alec's curse. He has to have some demon powder every day, or else he dies. I along with Clary and sometimes Jace have been in the library non-stop looking for a place to find the powder. It's all been dead ends. And we're running out of time. I lay my head down on the book I'm looking at and let my eyes droop, before I know, I'm asleep.

Jace Pov

I knock on Alec's door and wait and think. 3 god damn weeks I have had to watch my best friend and brother suffer from something I could have prevented. If only I had payed more attention to him we wouldn't be in this mess. I have been bringing Alec meals and spending time with him because I'm the only one he'll talk too. It sucks because it's taking up my Clary time but whenever I'm free she's in the library helping Izzy and whenever she's free I'm with Alec. I shake my head to clear it and look up when I hear the door slowly creak open.

Clary Pov

It's been 3 weeks since our world seemed to blow up in our faces. Yeah I know Sebastian still being on the loose is bad but that's for the WHOLE world, what happened to Alec just blew up OUR world. I have been helping Izzy in the library and Jace has been helping Alec, which means we have has almost no free time alone. Why do our lives have to so complicated? I walk into the library hoping Izzy won't be too mad at me for being late. My mom's not exactly happy with me being over at the Institute so much and she doesn't know the actual reason.

"Hey Izzy sorry I'm late. My mom called and wouldn't stop talking." There's only silence.

"Izzy! Where are you?" I walk over to the table we have been working at and see Izzy fast asleep against a text book. I gently shake her shoulder when she's finally awake I tell her to go to bed but she refuses so we continue.

Jace Pov

I walked in and sat down on a chair beside his bed. I look down at my brother, he looks weak and sad.

"Did you eat anything I brought you?" I ask looking at his still full plate.

"Not really, I'm not hungry."

"Alec I hate to sound like Izzy but you have to eat to stay strong."

"Look at me Jace, I need that damn powder to stay strong not some god damn toast!"

I sigh, we go through this every day, and I know he's mad because he can't do anything. Izzy and I won't let him, that book I found with Clary didn't tell us how long we have.

"Calm down Alec don't go getting bitchy at me. Just eat some god damn toast."

He scowls at me and picks up some bread. He nibbles at it then he finally takes a bit, he must have realized how hungry he was because he ate all of his food. After he finished we just sat there in silence, it was a good silence. We are both deep in thought when someone bangs on the door.

"Jace! I need to talk to you!"

I grumble something and walk out into the hall.

Alec Pov

After the door closed behind Jace I ran up to it and put my ear against it. Hey don't judge me, just because I'm 18 years old doesn't mean I can't act like a little kid. They don't tell me anything, because they think I'm weak. Well I'm not.

I can't hear a lot, all I can hear is soft murmuring and Jace say "Fine! I'll talk to you in the library." I hear footstep and run back and sit down on my bed. Jace sticks hid head in and says "I gotta go help Izzy and Clary; you try to sleep or something. I'll fill you in later." The door softly clicks behind him and I wait about 10 minutes until I open my door and sneak down to the library.

Clary Pov

I watch my boyfriend pace the length of the library and back. Izzy is sitting with her head in her hands not saying anything. The silence is weighing down on me like a thick black fog pressing me down. Slowly pushing down on me silence. Only silence.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore! Jace sit your ass down and stop pacing! Izzy please tell us what's going on!"

I look at the two shocked faces in front of me and take a deep breath. I sit down and pull Jace down with me; I look at Izzy urging her on with my eyes. She takes a deep breath and begins.

"My mom called wanted to talk to Alec and Jace but I said they were out hunting. She doesn't know."

"She can't know. We have to get more time."

"Jace she's going to keep calling until she can talk to him."

"Well Izzy you may not know this but he doesn't really have a voice. He's getting weaker."

"What am I going to say? She'll eventually come home if she can't talk to you guys soon."

"Just blame it on his break up until we figure out something better."

"Guys why don't you just tell her. Maybe she can help."

Alec Pov

How dare they! They can't make plans about this without me! I should have a say! That's it I'm going in! I slam open the door and march in. I look at their surprised faces and enjoy their shock.

"Alec what are you doing out of bed? You should be asleep."

"You should be asleep Alec. Bah Izzy just shut up! I heard everything!"

"Calm down bro I told you I would fill you in."

"Don't tell me to calm down! God you guys have to stop treating me like a child! I'm the fucking oldest and you treat me like I'm 6!"

"I can I say something?" I look at Clary with her little voice I nod so she continues.

"Alec I understand that this is hard for you, it's hard on us too. But you have to calm down."

I can't take this anymore. I turn on my heel and run out the library door and out into the night.


End file.
